City of Corsairs
Port city and surrounding coastal region located in western Haradwaith, across the Bay of Belfalas from Gondor. The city was originally known as Um (Sak.'Sunken Vale'). This ancient term is used both for the whole natural harbour area, properly termed 'Nen Umbar', and for the City at the far eastern point of the harbour. The city has a population of around 100,000, and is the principal trading centre of North-Western Middle-Earth, bigger even than other cities in terms of its trade. The Haven of Umbar is situated around two natural harbours, one in the north and one in the south. Originally founded as a small trading station by Baian of Numenor of the Guild of Venturers in 8th century SA. *Type: Walled City. *Inhabitants: in TA 1650: 35% Coastal People. 30 % Corsair ,25 % Haradan , 10% Black Númenorean. *Population: 100,000. *Origin: Originally Founded by Baian of Numenor later rebuilt as a city by Tar-Atanamir of Númenor in S.A.2280 , expanded several times. *Purpose: Capital of Umbar; economic and political center; ship building and repair; production of finished goods; hub of long-distance trade. *Symbol: A Black Ship. Places of note in Haven of Umbar (see City Map) *1. Abad Tar Calion Aka 'The Place of Temples'. This palace was built originally along with Tarma Tar-Calion as a building to give thanks to the Valar, it has always been associated with worship since - in the late Third Age it became The Dark Citadel, before it was reconsecrated by King Elessar I in the early Fourth Age. Note that it is a long way from the Hero's Shrine! *2. Ar-Pharazon's Isle Artificially constructed island in the west of the city which is government property, upon which Seaward tower rests. The island is separated from the mainland by a man-made canal for ships, and a bridge goes over the canal at Seaward tower. The island houses military & naval barracks, although city residents can also use the island for training. So named as legend ascribes the order for the island from Ar-Pharazon. *'Black' Aka Dawn, a Tower within Vinyamar, owned by one of the Council Captains. *'the Caves' *'City Watch Quarters' (Aka Castle Rock) Tower by the Eastern Gate of Vinyamar, the headquarters for the City Watch, with the top floor being the accommodation of the current Captain, Valdumir, whereas all other members have their own residences. The ground floor has an office and a bedroom for the officer on duty. The other floors are used by the watch as needed. All the Watch are paid by the Haven Captains, so their loyalties generally are to the Captain that pays them more. This also means that unless the Watch receive orders signed by all six Haven Captains, they tend to ignore most disturbances, especially in Lower Umbar, and are slow to act. The Watch are also responsible for all executions. In the Fourth Age this place becomes the Prince of the Sands' Residence and the City Watch are removed to the Eastern part of the city (right in the slums!) *'Council of Captains' Hall' (formerly the Governor's Palace). This residence was originally an old town-house of the Second Age, but became government property because of its central location next to the city's main square. It is colloquially referred to as 'The Silent Tower' by the locals, implying the place where the powerful and influential meet. *'Council Assembly' (formerly the Town Hall'', known locally as The '''Ivory Hall). Opposite the Council Captains' Hall and the seat of Government (where the entire Assembly meets) - the Hall proper within is known as The Ivory Hall, a large circular hall with a domed roof, where it is illegal to shed blood. Also in the building are the city offices, offices for all the Captains etc. Those considered less important (such as the Gondorian Ambassador) have offices in the basements. *'Drunken Southron Inn' A typical inn of the harbour area, where one must occasionally expect to defend one's belongings and/or life, the innkeeper is Perion, rumoured to have many Underworld contacts. *'Dulimer's Forge' Also the Armorer's Guildhall, in central Vinyamar, run by one of the few dwarves who resides in Umbar, it is a 3 story stone building surrounded by forges, where any weapon or armour can be obtained. *'Fasthold' Aka Farside, a Tower within Vinyamar, owned by one of the Council Captains. *'Flame' A Tower within Vinyamar, owned by one of the Council Captains. *'Golden Crown Inn' Considered one of the best inns in Umbar (and priced to match!), located outside the western (Harbour) gate of the main wall. *'Grain merchant's guild' *'Great Armament' This is a huge ship-house of Numenorean engineering, it was built during the reign of Tar-Ancalimon. It is so big that full-rigged sailing ships, even the Palanristi, can sail into it to be refitted and repaired. *'Harad Gate' The Rath Corsair ends at the South Gate of the City, beyond which the Great South Road continues on down the coast. *'Harbour Gate' Aka Western Gate (which locals usually call it, reached from the Rath Bad Nez, this is the most heavily guarded and watched gate of the city - beyond is the Necropolis and the Bay (the original Harbour, hence the name) *'Hero's Shrine' A Temple inside the Uinendili dedicated to the heroes of Umbar, it contains statues of war heroes including Ar-Pharazon, Ar-Gimilzor, Sangahyando, Castamir, Angamaite & Ilandra, it is a place popular for corsairs to worship in. *'Merchant's Guildhall' 4-story building with a domed roof and a place for much trading, opposite the Abad Tar Calion. *'North Harbour' The Northern harbour for the city of Umbar, properly Vinyamar. *'Rath Bad Nez' The main street in Upper Umbar, it runs north from the Toll Castle protecting the entrance to the southern harbour up to the Southwestern Gate of the First Wall (of Vinyamar), where it meets the Rath Corsair. *'Rath Corsair' The main thoroughfare of the city, it runs southeast from where it joins the Rath Bad Nez from Upper Umbar, over the Artisan's Island to Lower Umbar, through the main square all the way to the Harad Gate. *'Red' Aka Desert, a Tower within Vinyamar, owned by one of the Council Captains. *'Seaward' A Tower within Vinyamar, owned by one of the Council Captains. *'South Harbour' The Southern Harbour for the city of Umbar. *'Square of Judgement' Aka The Crimson Rigging because a marble pole in the likeness of a ship's mast stands permanently in the middle of this square, which is just outside the Southeastern gate of Vinyamar (near Dawn Tower). This is the place of execution and of public trials, very popular (especially when an execution is occurring). *'Tar Cirya' Earnil's Tower (aka Minas Earnil), built by King Earnil I of Gondor in the middle of the Southern Harbour. The tower has six floors and is eighty feet high, it also has quarters for the Admiral of the Haven. *'Tarma Tar Calion' The monument built to commemorate the humiliation of Sauron by Ar-Pharazon of Numenor, it stood on the highest hill of the headland above the city and was a great pillar crowned with a Covenant Stone. It was rebuilt in the early Fourth Age during King Elessar's reign (see Nen Umbar Map as it is outside the city). *'The Blood Scryer' Mrishma Kal'Akbir is the name of the fortune-teller who lives here, she tells fortunes only in blood, and known (and feared) by locals as 'The Blood Hag'. *'The Dead Calm' Another middle-class inn of Umbar. *'The Dead Reckoning' Small guildhouse of the navigators and artists, best place to buy maps. *'The Death's Head' This inn is run by a very shadowy personage named Adumir Valkad, but the inn is well known as the best place to hire a knife, as Valkad was rumoured to be one of the best many years ago. *'The Drunken Goose' Another typical dive near the docks of Umbar (in a back alley) rumoured to be the place to hire those good at finding people and things. *'The Horseman Inn' A middle-class inn, like most middling inns on the Rath Corsair and away from the docks. *'The House of Studded Midnight Jeweller's place', notorious as the place to sell any ill-gotten gains. *'The Iron House' A 3 story prison in Eastern Umbar in the middle of the slums, it also contains a torture chamber (late Third Age only) known as The Song Chamber by locals. *'The Serpent Pit' This notorious gambling den has a circular pit dug into the middle of the floor for a fighting arena. As the Slavers' Guildhouse is next door this place is frequented by slavers who bet their money on their slaves - this place is avoided by the locals. *'The Red Sunset' A middle-class tavern *'The Theatre' One of the mysteries of this city to Gondorians is how inordinately fond the locals are of this building, which is very old, situated on the Western side of Vinyamar. *'The Twilight Trickster' A wealthy gambling tavern (not far from The Theatre), frequented only by the best and richest, run by a former pirate named Berhir. *'The Warrens' The slang term for the slums of Umbar in the Eastern parts of the city, patrolled by gangs of thugs and urchins, where many of the current lords started their careers. The best known gangs are the Bloody Scroll, the Tattered Flag, the Shadow Walkers, the Black Dragons and the Dark Lord's Wish. Usually the gangs fight each other, although they have been known to carry out work in the docks. *'Tol Cirya' Island in the 'North Harbour', immediately opposite the town of Vinyamar. *'Training Centre' Known to locals as The School of the Corsair's Blade, privately run by a former corsair Isdath, by reputation one of the best fighters of his generation. The school is a 3 story building, well designed and has many rooms and yards for training. *Uinendili The original Guild of Venturer's guildhouse was destroyed, but King Earnil rebuilt it as a huge monument to ships and all things of the sea, it includes all things naval and contains the Admiralty offices, the Hero's Shrine and a big meeting hall to find ships, captains and hands. *'Vinyamar' aka Upper Umbar. The original settlement of Nen Umbar on the north harbour, now part of the City of Umbar. **Westerly Aka Harbour, a Tower within Vinyamar, owned by one of the Council Captains. Guilds Captains Guild Goldsmiths Guild Grain merchant's guild Shipwrights Guild Silk & Spicetraders Guild Inhabitants Dwarves: *Ehazt Dwarves Elves: *Hawnin Hwenti Hildor: *Edain: Black Númenóreans Gondorians *Haradrim: Haruze Jelut Narakshi Sakalai Orcs: *Desert Orcs Trolls: *Half-Trolls Olog-hai Sand-Trolls characters Earlier Times Men:Beruthiel Morberth T.A. 1447 Maiar: Nenduhir Men: Alacatar Amrod Barahir Belphegor Cemendur Colfen Daeron Denethor Duranil Eätor Elendin Erros Fingon Girion Gordacar Herumor Hunthor Kunbeshu Mardil Marmedon Menelmir Merul Neithan Perion Rastarin Rendor Rhavas Sirandir Telemnar Tergon Tuor Varnacil Zâmin Zimrakhil 1650 TA Men: Abdahkil Gastmorgath Kaldumeir Meriot Morarthdur Naldurgath Tarfil Tyreath Orcs: Ashturg Garg 3019 TA: Acranar Alcârin Allurac II Alukhor II Alviss Azruthor Azulzir Bragolmaite II Bravahn Castamir II Castavakh Cîath Corâzin Dalamyr Delgamir Drôzhna Earnil II Gâlan Gedron II Gulcâr Gûtharic Haladdin Jagai Khrâd Nissin Krâsna Krel Banid Maazin Marakin Middat F´rtena Pergamir Pergan Qamara Saleme Sangarunya Tamath Hossish Tangorn Telkurhao II Vangir Vargaelas II Varkan Velnakir Vygavril Warad references *merp.com wiki *Fanmodules:UMBAR & NEAR HARAD GAZETTEER Category:City Category:Fortress Category:Haven Category:Second Age Category:Near-Harad Category:Umbar Category:Black númenóreans